Just another rainy day in London
by Anna Carolina R
Summary: Um reencontro no meio de Londres.  OBS: NC-17


**Just another rainy day in London**

Apagou o cigarro e entrou no metrô, àquela hora da noite, lotado. Se sentia sozinho. Nenhum rosto conhecido, nenhum cumprimento educado ou sombra de sorriso amigável. E por isso ele gostava tanto daquele lugar. Esperava fazer sua jornada para sua casa como todos os dias, anônimo, só. Se ninguém se lembrasse dele, ele também não se lembraria de quem era

As portas se abriram na próxima estação. Mind the gap between the train and the platform. Pessoas que ele desconhecia, preocupadas com suas vidas e que não tinham ideia do lugar de onde ele vinha entravam no trem. Ele não conhecia ninguém. No entanto, _alguém_ surgiu em meio à multidão. Ao que as pessoas deram espaço para que ela se acomodasse, ele teve o primeiro vislumbre dos cabelos ruivos, vivos demais. No momento seguinte, suas mãos se tocaram quando procurou um lugar para se segurar enquanto o trem partia. Ele não ouviu o tipico "Me desculpe" dos londrinos. Este era realmente sentido. Olhou pela primeira vez para o rosto dela e só então ela reconheceu o rosto dele.

-Malfoy?

Ele não respondeu. Demorou recordando-se das sardas. Era Ginny Weasley.

-Eu... _nunca _poderia pensar em te encontrar aqui.

-Por isso eu vim para cá.

Ele tentou ser frio, mas sua voz não saíra bem como planejara. Acabara sendo mais amigável do que realmente queria mostrar-se. Talvez, pelo fato de aquele ser o primeiro contato com alguém que conhecia, desde muito tempo. Por mais que gostasse de estar só no meio da multidão de trouxas, era bom rever alguém. Não era exatamente uma pessoa que ele desejasse encontrar, mas ela também não era das piores pessoas com quem poderia se deparar.

Ginny não conseguiu evitar o pensamento de que o sentido da frase dita por Malfoy era muito improvável.

-Veio pra cá?

-Sim. Eu vivo aqui, Weasley.

Ginny levantou as sobrancelhas surpresa. Em parte porque começava a sentir que era bom trocar com alguém palavras que fossem além de "me desculpe" ou "com licensa", Draco quis se explicar.

-Eu não conseguia mais ser encarado como traidor e covarde. - A voz dele era firme, surpreendendo a Ginny - Aqui ninguém me conhece, aqui eu não devo explicações pra ninguém.

As portas se abriram novamente em uma nova estação e um jovem engravatado deixou um espaço vago ao lado de Draco. Ele e Ginny já não estavam frente a frente. Ela foi para o lado de Draco e o encarou por um momento.

-Você? No meio desses - ela abaixou o tom de voz e aproximou o rosto do ouvido de Draco - _trouxas?_

-Você é testemunha de que tudo que eu um dia já acreditei estava errado. Eu só vim parar aqui porque é um lugar onde só eu tenho que lidar com os meus erros, e ninguém mais me cobra nada a respeito.

-Uma resposta corajosa para alguém que está se escondendo. - replicou ela, sem a real intenção de provocá-lo ou feri-lo.

Draco observou as portas se abrindo na última estação antes da sua. Nas paredes azulejadas a propaganda de um espetáculo teatral "The most incredible thing". As portas se fecharam mais uma vez e ele ainda não tinha nada a dizer a ela. Não queria admitir que ela estava certa e ele estava mesmo se escondendo, mas também não queria prosseguir no assunto, ainda doloroso para ele.

-O mais incrível de tudo... é que eu gosto daqui. - Foi o que saiu da boca de Draco, impulsivamente.

Ginny sorriu.

-Pois eu detesto. As pessoas não se falam, estão sempre apressadas. Elas nem se olham! E não são muito amigáveis...

Uma moça ao lado deles deu um risinho de concordância, mas não ousou olhar para eles diretamente.

-Talvez você não goste daqui porque você não combina com esse lugar. Você até até olhou pra mim. Deve ter sido a primeira vez nesses dois anos morando aqui que alguém realmente olhou pra mim.

O trem desacelerava novamente. Draco afastou-se de onde se apoiava e olhou para a porta. Ia se despedir, mas Ginny o seguiu.

-Dois anos? - Ela perguntou num tom displicente, seguindo-o enquanto ele saia da estação em direção às escadas. - Desde o fim da guerra?

-Sim, Weasley.

-Interessante...

Estavam próximos às portas eletrônicas de saida. Draco passou o cartão eletrônico no sensor e prosseguiu. Ginny parou em frente ao local sem saber o que fazer, uma fila impaciente se formando atrás dela.

Percebendo que ela não o acompanhara, Draco virou-se e percebeu o que estava acontecendo.

-Onde está seu bilhete?

-Ahn... - ela abriu a bolsa e remexeu por alguns instantes até tirar de lá um cartão do metrô. - Aqui.

-Certo, você tem que colocar nessa fenda e depois, quando você pegar ele de novo a porta vai se abrir.

Ginny fez o que Draco havia dito, tentando ignorar a quantidade de pessoas que estava apressada para voltar pra casa, naquele momento de pico da noite.

A porta destravou e Ginny atravessou-a com pressa, batendo de frente a Draco, que havia ficado parado, sem se mover, a esperar por ela.

-Obrigada - ela disse ao desvencilhar-se dele.

Sorriu para ele e sem entender, ele continuou a andar. Neste momento em que não trocaram palavras, os dois pensaram no que acontecera a três anos atrás, em Hogwarts. Era inevitável, em algum momento isso passaria pela cabeça dos dois, mas, surpreendentemente, não causara constrangimentos. A nenhum dos dois. Draco tentava relembrar como exatamente ele se aproximara da namorada do Potter naquela época tão sombria quando percebeu que Ginny continuava o seguindo, subindo as escadas para a rua ao seu lado.

-O que _você_ faz aqui, afinal?

-Estou perdida, pra falar a verdade.

-Percebe-se. Você não tem...

Ele ia perguntá-la porque não usava magia para aparatar, mas uma chuva fina começou a cair. Ele levantou a gola de seu casaco de chuva e continuou a andar, mas Ginny não estava tão preparada para a chuva sem aviso. Usava roupas leves e não carregava nenhum casaco ou guarda-chuvas. Era o verão Inglês, mas um casaco impermeável é essencial em qualquer época do ano em Londres. Andou então mais rápido, Ginny o seguindo. Logo estariam em sua casa. Atravessaram ruas, andaram por avenidas e foram parar em em uma rua com casinhas iguais de tijolos a vista. Para Ginny, era obvio que a casa de Malfoy era aquela cuja porta estava pintada de verde. No entanto, para sua surpresa, a porta em que o viu entrar era branca. Sem saber se o seguia ou não, não hesitou mais quando ele a chamou.

-Venha, Ginny, saia da chuva.

Andou rápido, passando por ele que estava segurando a porta para que ela entrasse.

-Use a minha lareira pra voltar pra casa - Draco disse indicando o corredor a frente enquanto tirava o casaco e o deixava em um cabide perto da porta.

-Não quero usar sua lareira. Não tenho para onde ir. Não quero voltar pra casa.

Draco passou à frente dela e continuou a andar no corredor.

-Nem pra casa do Potter?

Ela não respondeu. O encarou silenciosamente. Havia raiva em seus olhos. Draco não sabia que ela havia brigado com a família porque eles insistiam que Harry precisava de um tempo antes de voltar para ela. Ela já estava cansada de esperar até ele se recuperar, até ele terminar os julgamentos, até ele terminar os estudos para ser auror e depois até ele conseguir ser auror. Entendia muito bem que ele precisava de um tempo, mas Harry devia ao menos dizer alguma coisa concreta a ela. Qualquer coisa que desse a entender que eles estavam juntos de verdade, e logo aquele relacionamento se tornaria um namoro sério que levaria a um noivado. Ela não queria mais chamá-lo para A Toca e ter que dormir em quartos separados, como se não houvesse nada entre eles. Harry a tomava como coisa garantida, que não necessitasse de atenção e explicações. Ginny até tinha alguma intuição de que não havia outro pensamento na cabeça de Harry além de ficar com ela, mas simplesmente não suportava o descaso dele. Harry devia sim, alguma satisfação a ela. Afinal, ela esperara por ele no meio das incertezas de uma guerra, desprezando até mesmo quem lhe acolhia agora. Fizera tudo em nome daquele amor perfeito que sempre achara que seria o dela e de Harry.

-Ok, você não vai para a casa do Potter. Não pretende ficar aqui, pretende?

O sarcasmo saiu dessa vez um pouco cômico. Ginny sorriu fracamente e respondeu:

-Não tenho lugar para ir, não tenho minha varinha e tive a sorte de te encontrar. A minha ideia era exatamente esta.

Draco suspirou cansado...

-Certo. Você pode ficar no meu sofá.

Trouxe lençóis e travesseiro. Ela permaneceu sentada no sofá, acompanhando os olhos enquanto ele entrou e saiu da sala. Ela agradeceu com um sorriso fraco. Draco tomou banho e desceu as escadas novamente, passando pela sala para ir à cozinha. Ginny permanecia sentada, no mesmo lugar, da mesma maneira.

-Algum problema?

Ginny ficou de pé e aproximou-se de Draco que havia parado à beira da escada. Na mente de Ginny, pensamentos em chamas diziam que ter encontrado aquele homem era um sinal. Ela havia cansado de esperar Harry. Havia brigado com sua família. Ela quis fazer uma coisa estúpida e se perdeu em Londres, na parte que não conhecia, obviamente. Nem sabia se queria ser encontrada, estava com raiva demais para se preocupar em sair dali. Mas então, eis que surgiu Draco Malfoy, no meio daquilo tudo. E estava tão mudado, tão maduro, tão diferente daquele garotinho mimado, assustado e marrento que ela conhecera em Hogwarts. Não era mais aquele menino assustado, com tanto medo de tudo e tão desesperado que deixou uma traidora do sangue consolá-lo. Em nada parecia-se com o adolescente inconsequente que tentara beijá-la só para que ela se calasse. Onde estava a impulsividade culpada dele? Ginny gostava mais do homem que agora estava na sua frente, que agora tinha outros ideais o guiando. Ele aprendera com a vida, era de verdade um homem. E o fato de ele estar ali, no exato vagão de metrô em que ela entrara, era um sinal. Do quê, exatamente, ela não sabia. Ela só pensava em como ela não podia deixar de lado a oportunidade de continuar aquele beijo que nunca aconteceu. Afinal, ela já havia mesmo decidido que precisava fazer uma coisa estúpida.

Ele viu nos olhos dela as intenções de concretizar o momento interrompido há tanto tempo. Quis reagir, mas preferiu fazer-se de desentendido. Sabia, de algum modo que sua boca finalmente alcançaria os lábios dela, como se só um segundo e não anos tivessem se passado desde o momento em que ela se afastara da tentativa dele de beijá-la. A encarou até estarem muito próximos. Nenhum passo os separava, o rosto dela estava perto demais do seu, as sardas já estavam próximas, todas no mesmo lugar, pelo que ele se lembrava. Fechou os olhos, sentindo seu coração acelerar do mesmo jeito que acelerara quando quase se beijaram. Esperava ansioso pelo toque dos lábios de Ginny, mas sentiu primeiro seu peito ser tocado pelo corpo quente dela. As pernas se encostavam, os braços dela o contornavam, uma das mãos tocava o pescoço e o ombro e a outra estava em seus cabelos. Ele não ousava abrir os olhos. Os dedos dela passaram por entre os fios de seu cabelo loiro, ele sentia o carinho daquele gesto, mas não podia ver que ela estudava cada uma das reações dele. Por fim, ele sentiu um leve roçar que indicava que ela estava ficando na ponta dos pés. Primeiro sentiu o hálito quente dela tocar sua pele, depois o nariz frio tocou sua bochecha. Sentiu a respiração dela novamente se aproximar, não resistiu e tentou procurar, ainda de olhos fechados a boca que depois de tanto tempo estava novamente tão próxima dele, mas que nunca o alcançava. Ele perdeu o sorriso dela, mas sentiu-o nos próprios lábios, porque finalmente se tocaram os lábios. O toque quente das bocas o fez envolvê-la num abraço apertado, a língua dela provocava algo com que o adolescente de algum tempo atrás não saberia lidar. Ele não queria que o beijo terminasse, mas sentiu Ginny recuar o rosto. Ele abriu os olhos no que ela permaneceu estática, encanrando-o com desejo.

-Eu não deveria ter fugido daquele beijo.

Draco não conseguia pensar em nada racional. O corpo dela ainda estava em contato com o seu. Ela esperava mesmo uma resposta? Ele só queria sentir de novo aquela boca vermelha, da qual não conseguia desviar os olhos. A própria Ginny entendeu que não ouviria palavra alguma, jogou-se então, contra ele com mais força. Ele quase perdeu o equilíbrio, apoiou-se no corrimão da escada, tentando equilibrar a si mesmo e ao peso dela, enquanto correspondia ferozmente ao beijo que ela lhe dava. Por fim, apoiou-se nos degraus da escada, e as pernas de Ginny estavam ao seu redor. Por algum tempo, só o beijo os satisfez, o encaixe dos corpos parecia perfeito, mas só por muito pouco tempo. Logo, Ginny não podia puxá-lo mais para perto nem Draco podia tê-la mais próxima dele. Não pensaram em outra coisa, senão tirar do caminho tudo que os impedisse de estarem inteiramente unidos. Começaram pela camisa de Draco. Draco ergueu Ginny no ar enquanto ela arremessava a peça de roupa para longe. Draco a moveu para perto das costas do sofá, fazendo Ginny se sentar sobre o encosto do sofá. Não perdeu tempo e logo ela tinha uma das mãos dentro das calças dele. A outra arranhava o ombro dele enquanto Ginny beijava o peito de Draco, delicadamente, rumo aonde sua mão já se encontrava. Antes que ela chegasse a onde pretendia, Draco puxou a mão de Ginny de volta. Ela o encarou, confusa, mas antes que pudesse dizer ou fazer algo, sentiu seu corpo cair. Acomodou-se no sofá. Teve os lábios beijados com fúria uma última vez.

-Você não devia ter fugido de mim! - Draco disse num tom entre o grito de desabafo e o sussurro de confissão.

-Então me mostre tudo que eu perdi...

Os olhos dele fizeram da provocação uma promessa. Ele arrancou a blusa que Ginny vestia com um movimento apenas, ia levar o rosto aos seios dela, mas apenas os beijou rápido, nem ao menos tirou o sutiã que ela usava. Podia pensar em maneira melhor de mostrar à Weasley tudo que ela havia perdido. Deslizou as mãos devagar pelo corpo dela, sentindo a pele salpicada de sardas se arrepiar sob seus dedos, chegou até o botão da calça. A boca de Draco já estava perto de onde suas mãos estavam, desabotoando rápido a calça. Draco afastou-se de Ginny, o olhar dela buscava o seu. Ele não desviou os olhos, tirou os sapatos de Ginny e em seguida a calça. Beijou o joelho dela enquanto os fazia se abrirem para ele. Levou as mãos devagar por dentro da calcinha dela, tirou-a com extrema gentileza, enquanto Ginny não desejava esses modos. Ela cravou as unhas nos ombros dele quando ele mordeu devagar a parte interna de sua coxa. Sentiu os lábios quentes de Draco subirem por sua coxa, e antes ainda que a língua dele tocasse o lugar que mais lhe daria prazer, um tremor a percorreu. Os dedos de Ginny agarraram o cabelo loiro de Draco, e à medida que sentia mais prazer, arranhava a nuca dele. Suas pernas o envolviam, ele estaria preso ali até quando ela pudesse mantê-lo preso. As pernas relaxaram ao primeiro espasmo que percorreu todo seu corpo. Liberto, Draco voltou a encarar Ginny nos olhos, beijando o pescoço dela enquanto abria sua própria calça. Ginny acolheu Draco, deixando que ele se acomodasse sobre seu corpo, se encaixasse devagar nela. Antes que Draco chegasse a um ritmo mais intenso ela já sentira um prazer imenso pulsando em seu corpo, como se corresse por suas veias. Queria gritar alguma coisa que significasse tudo o que sentia, mas não conseguia pensar em uma palavra naquele momento. Draco ouvia os gemidos, via a maneira como ela não conseguia mais controlar as reações de seu corpo, ela estava mais do que satisfeita, mas ele ainda não. Continuou, sentindo suas costas serem riscadas pelas unhas dela. A pressão dos dedos enfraqueceu-se rápido contra sua carne e dessa vez um quase grito sufocou qualquer outro som, os dois estavam em sintonia, pela primeira vez, e ambos satisfeitos, enfim. Draco olhou finalmente o rosto corado de Ginny e deixou-a, deitando-se no chão.

Ouviu a respiração ofegante dela se acalmar, ansioso para que ela dissesse alguma coisa. A princípio, queria só que ela dissesse alguma coisa que fizesse bem para seu ego, mas, depois de alguns segundos de silêncio, percebeu que desejava que ela dissesse qualquer coisa, lhe desse qualquer atenção. Encarou a perna nua dela que pendia para fora do sofá, quase tocando sua própria perna. Teve vontade de levar a mão àquela coxa, fazer um carinho que a fizesse demonstrar algum sentimento, mas se conteve. Ele deveria se sentir satisfeito e ponto. Porque queria alguma coisa a mais? E o que era isso que queria?

Sentia seu corpo em chamas. Chamas que não se apagaram completamente nos segundos que permaneceu deitada no sofá, encarando o teto. O fogo não se extinguiu por completo, deixou uma brasa morna. Virou-se de bruços e viu Draco deitado no chão, esperando ansioso para que ela dissesse qualquer coisa. Ginny estendeu a mão para o rosto dele, coberto por uma camada fina de suor. Draco acompanhou o movimento nervoso. Uma carícia que terminou nos cabelos loiros e úmidos o deixou ao mesmo tempo aliviado e confuso. O que aquilo queria dizer? E o que era aquilo que ele sentia em resposta àquele toque breve?

Estranhamente, Draco levantou-se do chão para sentar-se novamente no sofá. Ginny vestiu-se parcialmente e se sentou ao lado dele.

-Acho que aceito usar sua lareira agora.

-Vai voltar pra sua casa?

-Não, só quero avisar que hoje eu vou ficar aqui, aproveitando outro dia chuvoso em Londres.


End file.
